At Least I Have You
by PikaGirl13
Summary: When Keith and Allura get shot out down by the Galra, Keith helps Allura take care of a nasty cut on her cheek as they look at their options to get back to the others. But with the Red Lion damaged, they decide to go find shelter before Allura asks him out of the blue about how he felt after she was taken hostage by Zarkon. a Kallura one-shot.


At Least I Have You

As they sat down on the damp ground, Keith realized how cold Allura's hand was as she interlocked their fingers together. Searching for comfort from their chaotic crash landing after they were shot out of the sky by a Galra warship.

"Are you alright?" Allura asked him as she took a deep breath and pushed aside a piece of her hair from her face. "Are you injured?"

Keith shook his head and gave her hand a squeeze. "I'm fine, just a bit roughed up. What about you? You got a nasty cut on your face..."

A trickle of blood ran down Allura's cheek as Keith ripped off a piece of his shirt underneath his Paladin uniform to use as a makeshift cloth. It was the best he could do since he didn't carry a lot of first aid equipment on him at all times like Hunk or Pidge did. He gently pressed the cloth against her cheek and she gave a small wince of pain as the cut stung irritatingly.

"Thanks Keith, I appreciate it. So what do we do now? Do you think the Red Lion will be able to bring us back to the others?" Allura questioned, looking over at the downed Lion with concern. The Galra sure did do a number on the poor thing, it had a nasty dent on its side and the eyes were black with inactivity.

Keith shrugged his shoulders and frowned. "I don't think Red is going anywhere anytime soon. She needs to rest at the very least before she starts moving again."

"Well I guess we'll just have to stay out of sight until she's well enough to get us to the others." Allura stated as she tried to see if her helmet wasn't damaged in the fall. "My communicator isn't working, how about yours?"

Keith tried his communicator and practically screamed when the high frequency rang loudly in his ears. "No use. We're on our own."

"Well things could be a lot worse...we could have no lion at all and we could be dead. So that's something right?" Allura stated, leaning closer to Keith and playfully bumping her shoulder against his, trying to keep their spirits high.

Keith chuckled. "I like your optimism. And hey, there's one more positive thing you forgot to mention."

Allura raised her eyebrow, "What?"

"Us. At least we have each other to rely on and we're not out here alone. I don't think Shiro and the others could stand losing you again." Keith answered, giving a gentle smile.

Allura felt a blush rising to her cheeks as she looked away from his intense gaze. "T-That's true too. It would be horrible if we were stuck here by ourselves."

"Why don't we go out and see if we can find some shelter. Red has her force field around her so she'll be alright." Keith suggested, pointing to a cave off in the distance. "That looks like a good place to start off with."

Allura nodded her head in agreement. "Sounds good to me, one question though Keith."

"Yeah."

"How worried were you when I was captured by Zarkon?"

Her question came out of left field for Keith as he struggled to find the right words to say. "I was...well I was worried about you like everyone else. I just have a weird way of expressing my emotions, It's kinda hard for me to tell you exactly how I felt when it was a all new feeling to me-"

"An all new feeling?" Allura repeated as she tilted her head in confusion. "What do you mean by that."

Keith gave a deep sigh and fought the rising blush that was spreading across his cheeks. "Look I'm a little shook up from our crash so I'll tell you what. I'll spill my guts later when we have time to think straight."

Allura was about to argue but Keith turned around and led the Princess tenderly by the hand to the caves to see if it was good enough of a shelter to keep them both safe. All the while a new feeling was starting to brew between them that neither could explain.


End file.
